


Embarrassing Breakfast

by Slut-for-an-accent (Speightlover)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blackmail, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Dirty Talk, Drinking, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Language, Mentions of Sex, Morning After, Moving In Together, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, Vaginal Sex, memories of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/Slut-for-an-accent
Summary: Sam and reader have finally slept together but you are Tony Stark's daughter and Bucky may decided to hold whatever he saw against Sam for blackmail
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Reader, Sam Wilson/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> First Sam Wilson fanfic but I love him so much and there isn't enough love for him so I make my own. I am thinking of a prequel and a sequel to this story if you guys like it. Let me know what you think and please be kind this is my first Sam Wilson fanfic after all. I also feel as if I summoned more sebastian stan energy than bucky barnes but eh whatever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well someone liked the story and wanted an additional chapter so here is how Sam and you finally made it into bed.

Dad knew how to go all out, you thought as you stepped into the party. You were arriving a little late after deciding to finish some paperwork before the weekend started. Also taking an extra amount of time to pick out an outfit, you knew that Sam was going to be there, and you really wanted to impress. 

You had your hair up in a semi messy bun, tight jeans, and a black crop top. You have dealt with some self-hatred towards your body over the years, but you decided enough was enough and it was time to embrace every curve. Even though you weren’t a size two you still looked good and you were happy with the way you looked almost sure enough to finally get Sam Wilson. 

You knew Sam had to be at least a little bit interested. The two of you had a very flirty friendship. Nat and Wanda both assured you several times over the past two months that he was more than just into you. When Wanda told you to trust her you sure as hell didn’t argue. 

There were still several doubts floating around in your mind. What if he was only physically attracted to you? What if it didn’t work out? Things would surely be awkward if they didn’t. Would he be weirded out with such a large age difference? What would the press think? All these questions ate at you, but you knew the only way to find out any of these answers would be to shoot your shot. 

Sam watched as you walked into the party, his mouth went dry and his heart pounded in his chest. Damn you looked good, the thought of lifting the crop top and exploring the rest of your exposed skin went through his mind. 

“Earth to Sam,” Bucky waved his arm in front of Sam’s face. 

“Y/N just arrived we no longer have his full attention,” Steve informed Bucky. 

“Good, maybe now I’ll have a chance to win.”

Sam had started to worry that you weren’t going to show after the first half hour of the party and when you didn’t show up by the first hour his heart sank with disappointment. Now here you were, and he couldn’t be happier. 

You looked around the party trying to find Wanda or Nat, even Sam. Then you felt a pair of eyes watching you, looking around you noticed Sam staring. He was watching you, you blushed but looked him right in the eye gave a smile and then a wink. Sam smiled back and you caught his tongue dart out to lick his lips. You considered it a win on your part. 

You weren’t one for too many games but decided to play a little, see how far you could push this before one of you snapped so instead of walking over to Sam you found Nat and Wanda chatting with Maria and headed in that direction. 

When they noticed your arrival, Nat looked at you and gave a whistle and said, “I told you that top would look amazing on you.”

Maria smirked, “Yeah, Sam seems to love it too.”

Your mouth dropped open, “Who told you?”

Maria laughed, “Honey, no one had to tell me anything. We can all see it, well except maybe Bruce and Tony. They seem oblivious to these kinds of things.”

“Great,” you pouted, plopping down on the couch next to Wanda as she handed you a drink.

The four of you sat around chatting for a while enjoying your drinks and the idle gossip about the lower level agents that Maria oversaw. 

Sam really was trying to focus on the pool game but every time you laughed his focus drew back to you. Steve sighed, just a tad annoyed, “Why don’t you just go over and talk to her?”

“Because that means he’d have to have game,” Bucky chuckled as he made his shot. 

“Shut up, Boomer.”

“Excuse me but we are the greatest generation and you are just a little millennial,” Bucky poked Sam with the pool stick.

“Whatever just shut the hell up,” Sam smiled. 

The party slowly began to die down until it was just Wanda, Tony, Nat, Clint, Sam, Steve, Bucky, and you. Everyone filtered into the lounge area, you sat on the floor leaning against the front of the couch. Soon Sam was sitting next to you even though there were at least one or two spots he could’ve sat down at. 

Nat smirked and you mouthed, ‘shut the fuck up,’ at her only causing her smile to grow. 

Everyone sat around chatting, you even got into a heated debate with Clint on how gif was pronounced, he was of course wrong. 

As the minutes ticked by and everyone seemed to get a bit drunker you felt a rough but very warm hand touch your back, you let out a little gasp causing Sam to remove his hand.

“Don’t stop,” you whispered hoping that only Sam could hear you and Sam gave a small smile as he put his hand back on you, rubbing small circles with his thumb. 

It felt so damn good and you craved more. You began to feel lightheaded unsure if it was the alcohol or Sam’s hand on the small of your back, most likely the mix of them both. 

“Y/N, are you alright?” Wanda asked, obviously faking her concern.

“Uh, yeah, just a little lightheaded. You know how it is ton of alcohol with no food never mixes well,” you answered somewhat truthfully. 

“Sam, why don’t you help Y/N to her room,” Natasha did her best to seem helpful. Still you shot daggers in her direction. 

“Oh, uh, yeah, sure, let me do that.” Sam sat down his beer, smoothly removing his arm from behind you so no one saw. Standing up he pulled you to your feet. The sudden lift causing you to wobble. Sam expertly held you till you could properly stand. 

“Let’s get you into bed.”

You blushed at the comment, unsure if he meant it how it sounded. “Good idea.”

This time Sam’s cheeks heated. Sam wrapped his arm around you to keep you steady as he walked you out of the room and to the elevator. 

Once you were in the elevator Sam dropped his armed to his side. Your face fell at the lack of contact. 

“Sam-.”

“Y/N-.”

You spoke at the same time causing the two of you to chuckle. 

“You go first,” Sam insisted. 

Sam’s kind stare and soft smile had you at a loss for words. Instead you leaned up and captured his lips with your own. He tasted of beer and salty pretzels, it was intoxicating, and you wanted more. In mere seconds Sam had you pressed against the wall of the elevator. One hand holding the back of your neck as his other hand flattened against the side of your hip. 

You kissed like that until the elevator dinged and opened the doors. The both of you stepping out of the lift. No one spoked until you reached your bedroom door. 

“Would you like to come in?” You asked. 

Sam looked at you then looked down, “I better not.”

Your heart jumped into the back of your throat, “Why not?”

“It’s not that I don’t want to because by God I do but you’ve had a lot to drink tonight and Tony would probably kill me and-.” Sam rambled. 

“Stop before you dig the hole too deep,” you placed your hand on his chest. “I am not that drunk, and Dad will just have to deal. I doubt he would kill you anyways, now if you don’t want to come in then I will take your no gracefully but if you do want me, us, then please come in because I can’t take this anymore. I really do want you to come in.”

Sam grinned, “You really want me that bad?” Sam teased. 

You smacked his arm playfully. “Maybe not now, you being such a cocky bastard and all.” You turned to leave to enter your room, pretending that you had changed your mind, but Sam grabbed you by the waist, his arm around you pulling you back to him. You could feel his hardness against your lower back. 

“I think I will come inside, if the offer is still open,” he whispered into your ear. 

You nodded, “It is.”

Entering the room Sam wasted no time in flipping you and pinning you against the door as his lips pressed into your own. You gasped as his lips traveled down your throat and his hand traveled up the front of your shirt. 

“I’ve wanted to do this all night,” he rasped in between kisses. “I’ve wanted you for so long.”

“You can have me,” you gasped as he bit your neck softly.

Sam groaned as he bucked into you, “Clothes are in my way.”

You reached up and began to unbutton his shirt. He only removed his arms from your body to shrug out of his shirt before he was removing you of yours. Your lips once again connected. Sam patted your legs letting you know he wanted you to jump. You did and he wrapped your legs around him as he carried you to the bed laying you down gently. 

He looked down at you, staring. “See something you like?” You teased. 

“Yes, I do, and I would like to see a whole lot more.” He answered as he reached down to undo your pants. He had a difficult time removing them. “Baby girl as much as I love seeing you walking around in these tight things, they are kind of a bitch to get off.”

You chuckled, deciding to help, you lifted off the bed and as sexily as possible you removed them from your body.” 

“Now that’s more like it,” Sam cheered. 

Instead of getting back on the bed you dropped to your knees in front of him. Slowly you undid his jeans bringing them down to his knees. You were pleased at the lack of underpants as Sam’s cock was standing almost upright. 

Sam hissed as the cool air. “You-You-don’t-.” Sam was cut off as he moaned when you wrapped your lips around his tip.

Sam was large, much larger than anything you’ve ever had before but you were determined to give him the best blow job of his life. You bobbed your head sucking as your hand grabbed ahold of the base. Sam’s hand undid your hair tie, letting it fall but quickly tangling his hand in your hair as he slowly began pumping himself into your mouth. He wasn’t rough and he never pushed farther than you could take, which you were very grateful for. 

Soon he tried to pull you off of him, but you weren’t having it, you wanted him to cum, you wanted that power of having him come undone by just your mouth. 

Sam gripped your hair tighter as he came down your throat. It wasn’t the most pleasant taste, but you swallowed what he gave you. 

“Baby girl, that was the hottest thing I have ever witnessed.”

You smiled at his praise. You stood up but yelped in surprise as Sam pushed you back, landing on the bed. 

“Let me return the favor,” his hand slipped down your torso and then he finally noticed. 

“Are you wearing Captain America panties?”

“Oh, um, yeah. They didn’t have any Falcon ones,” you shrugged in embarrassment. 

“These have got to go,” Sam raised his eyebrows at you as he ripped them off your body, discarding them somewhere across the room.

“Hey! Those were comfortable.”

He lightly slapped your thigh, “I will not have my girl wearing my best friend’s logo on her ass.” 

“Well then I definitely can’t show you the winter sold-.” you were cut off as Sam slowly licked through your folds. 

You moaned as he sucked your clit and slipped his fingers inside of you. You wondered how he became such and expert on eating women out but instead of commenting you enjoyed it as you toppled over the edge. He continued as you rode out your orgasm. 

Sam grinned as he used the back of his muscled arm to wipe your juices from his face which frankly just turned you on more. 

“I need you now,” you begged. 

“What was that baby girl?” Sam smirked as he climbed above you, his cock rubbing against your opening. 

“You cocky bastard. I Need You Inside Of Me.” You punctuated each word making sure your want was made very clear. 

Sam chuckled, “That’s all you had to say.” He slowly entered you, causing the both of you to moan. He went slow, letting you both adjust to the sensation. 

Once he bottomed out you nodded your head letting him know he could continue. 

His pace started out slow but as your hips began to push down to meet his, he picked up the pace. The room was filled with moans, grunts, and the sound of sweaty flesh meeting each other.

Sam was rather vocal, and it had you close. “Baby girl, you feel so damn good. You gonna cum for me?”

You frantically nodded your head. 

“Use your words baby, you gonna cum?”

“Yes, Sam, Yes. Please make me cum!” 

Sam leaned down, capturing your lips as he reached down to rub circles across your clit. You were impressed and so fucking close. 

“I’m so close Sam,” you moaned. 

“Cum baby, cum on my cock.” Sam ordered.

That’s all it took and you came for the second time that night. Sam following you soon after. You both laid there for a few minutes as his hard frame pressed against you, his breath was heavy as he tried to catch it. 

He eventually rolled to your side. 

You entwined your fingers with his. “Will you stay?” You asked.

“I’ll stay with you as long as you want me,” he squeezed your hand.

“I want you to stay.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

You rolled into his arms as the two of you fell asleep.


	2. The Party

The light of the sun filtering in through the window began to wake you from your peaceful sleep. In your half-awake state, you could feel the warmth of a body behind you as a strong arm pulled you closer. You smiled as the memory of last night flashed through your mind. Sam Wilson was in your bed. 

After months of mutual pining and sexual tension that you could probably cut with a butter knife and you finally arrived at this moment after a few hours of sweaty, fun, hot sex. You wanted to enjoy this moment instead of getting up so you snuggled closer into Sam’s chest, he let out a hum of approval. 

“You awake?” You peaked up to look at his face. 

“If I say yes does that mean we have to get up?” His eyes stayed closed. 

“Not necessarily but we can’t have awesome morning sex if you’re still asleep.”

Sam’s eyes flew open, “I’m up! I assure you I am very much awake.”

You laughed, wiggling out of his arms to a more upright position letting the sheet fall to reveal your nakedness, you leaned over and kissed him. Thankful that neither of you had morning breath. You kissed like it was the first kiss again, soft and then a bit more aggressive as he began to roll you to your back, his body leaning over you pressing you into the mattress. 

Your heart swelled with happiness but that quickly changed as your door slammed open banging against the wall. “Y/N, your dad-.” Bucky looked between you and Sam as the two of you quickly tried to cover yourselves. Bucky let out a laugh. “Wilson, you are so fucking dead.”

` “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sam gave Bucky a stern look. 

Bucky chuckled, “Stark is going to murder you.”

“No, he won’t,” you piped in. 

“Uh, yeah he will,” Bucky countered. 

Sam looked uneasy but mostly just annoyed, “He won’t kill me, he didn’t kill you,” Sam gestured to Bucky. 

“Yeah well, I just killed his parent’s while being under mind control, you however fucked his daughter.”

“Please don’t tell him," you begged. 

Bucky gave you a soft look, “Alright I won’t tell him.”

Sam and you sighed in relief but it was short lived. 

“But,”

“But what?”

“You,” Bucky pointed to Sam, “have to be nice to me for the next twenty-four hours.”

Sam groaned.

“No old man jokes and you have to do what I ask for twenty-four hours. Deal?”

Sam looked at you and then back at Bucky, “Fine.” Sam raised his hand for a contractual handshake. 

“Ew, no, I am not touching your hand. I know where it has been.” 

Sam shook his head at the comment. 

“Hope she is worth it.”

Sam looked at you, “She is.”

“Well for my original reason of being here is that Stark sent me to get you because I guess we are all eating breakfast together as a team?”

“Why?” You asked. 

“Don’t know but you two better get ready and going before Tony shows up. I’ll leave you two to get dressed.” 

Bucky left and you and Sam quickly put some clothes on. 

“I better go change so no one notices anything, then we’ll talk about what this is and what we want to do.” 

You smiled before kissing him, “okay.”

Sam kissed back, “okay.”

Once you were satisfied with how you looked, making sure to cover all evidence of last night’s activities you made your way to the dining room where you were sure everyone was starting breakfast. Everyone already seemed to be there, you couldn’t help but notice the only seat left open was right next to Sam. You wondered if this was Sam's or Bucky’s doing but the smile on Bucky’s face gave you the confirmation that he was the one to blame and was definitely up to something. 

“Morning Y/N, morning Wilson.” 

“Good morning Bucky,” you forced a polite smile. 

“Sam, aren’t you going to tell me good morning as well?” Bucky asked bringing his glass of orange juice up to his lips probably trying to hid a smirk. 

Everyone was look between Bucky and Sam clearly knowing that something was going on. 

Sam frowned but then forced a tight smile, “Good morning James.”

Bucky didn’t hide his smirk at the formal use of his first name.

It was soon forgotten as everyone began chatting about last night’s party. 

“Samuel, would you please pass me the bacon?” Bucky asked, laying it on thick with a shit-eating grin. Everyone’s attention was back to Sam and Bucky as they waited to see what quick quip Sam was going to give. 

Sam just grinned and bared it, “Of course.” Sam lifted the plate of bacon and handed it to Bucky. 

“I’m sorry but what the hell is going on?” Your father asked. 

Sam answered first, “I’m not sure I know what you mean.”

“No, Tony is right, something weird is going on here,” Nat spoke. 

“Maybe Sam has just finally warmed up to me.” 

“As much as that would please me, having my two best friends getting along, I feel as if that statement is untrue” Steve sighed. 

“Well maybe Sam would like to enlighten us on why he has had such a kind nature towards me.”

“Can we please get back to breakfast? It is really good Bruce, thank you.” You did your best to change the subject. 

“No, I want to know what is going on because this is way more interesting,” Tony looked between Bucky and Sam waiting for an explanation. 

No one spoke, but everyone stared. You reached under the table grasping Sam’s hand in your own, in the hopes that it gave him a bit of strength or help in anyway. It seemed to help because he finally gave an answer. “He’s blackmailing me.” Bucky’s smile fell knowing that his fun was now over. 

Natasha grinned, “Ooo, on what?”

You felt it was your turn to be brave, you squeezed Sam’s hand. “Bucky walked in on us this morning and threatened to tell Dad about it unless Sam was nice to him for twenty-four hours,” you answered in one breath. 

Sam and you squeezed your hands together waiting for the yelling to begin, if you were going to go out then you’d go out together. However, the yelling never came. Then you heard laughter. Looking up you could see that your dad was laughing. 

“Dude, I think he’s having a mental breakdown,” Clint spoke obviously freaked out. 

“No, no,” Tony answered between bursts of laughter. “I’m not angry.”

“You aren’t?” Sam asked, thankful and confused. 

You breathed a sigh of relief and Sam seemed to relax but you could see the confusion in his knitted brows. 

“Of course not. You two have been dancing around each other for months. We all knew it was just a matter of time. Also, Y/N is and adult and can make her own choices. Plus. I’m sure birdman here knows that if he hurts her that I will arc reactor his genitals right off his body, don’t ya?” Tony took a bite of his bacon. 

Sam nodded his head and smiled, “I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

“Well this sucks,” Bucky huffed in annoyance. 

Steve patted Bucky’s back. 

“Better luck next time, greatest generation my ass,” Sam flipped Bucky off. 

Bucky smiled, “Still friends?”

“Not on your life,” Sam responded, but everyone knew he meant yes. 

You leaned over and kissed Sam on his cheek. 

Some cheered and whistled and others groaned at the public display of affection. 

“Oh, look at us, we’re in love and not dead inside, get fucked the both of you.” Bucky quoted.

This time you laughed, “I should have never showed you vine.”

“Okay, I have some ground rules,” Tony interrupted before someone else could talk, “None of that where we are eating or I can see. I do not want to see any activities, hear any activities, or have any details associated with activities. Am I clear?”

You rolled your eyes but agreed to the rules. 

“Excellent.”

Everyone went back to eating breakfast. No further incidents except when Wanda asked how you and Sam finally got together. 

Tony had chimed in, “That falls under details and will not be discussed in my presence.” 

You whispered, “I’ll tell you later.” Wanda and Nat smiled, eager to hear all the details your father wanted nothing to know about. 

You looked over at Sam as he listened to one of Steve’s stories. You guessed he had said something funny because Sam started laughing and it was the most beautiful thing you had ever heard. You couldn’t help yourself as you leaned over and whispered in his ear, “I love you.”

When his face went blank you worried that you had come on too strong and you knew that it was too early but you really meant it, you loved him. Relief washed over you as he leaned back and whispered, “I love you more.”

The words went straight through you. “Oh, uh, Sam, we forgot that we had something we were suppose to have done this morning.”

Sam looked confused, “We did?”

“Yeah, you know, that thing I promised we’d go do if you weren’t still asleep, you remember?”

Sam choked on his water, “Oh yeah, we should definitely go do that.” Sam sat down his water, stood up and grabbed your hand. The two of you fled the room quickly shouting a goodbye behind you. 

“Well that’s gross,” Clint grumbled. 

“Zip it, no details, we will just assume they did have something they had to go do.”

Nat snickered, “Yeah, each other.”


	3. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has been spending so much time together, why not just move in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this story totally started out as just a single one shot but it has evolved and I love Sam too much to not give him as much as I can give. Sorry if this chapter isn't as good I just really wanted it.

Sam had been staying at the tower off and on so much that eventually Tony just gave him his own room, two floors below yours of course. Tony had said, “I don’t want to make it too easy.” Sam had actually spent so much time at the compound that a few months ago he decided to just completely move in. Sam just really liked being near you. 

You were ecstatic when Sam had moved into the tower. You could spend as much time together as you wanted, which was basically all the time. The two of you were going on a year and you kept waiting for him to get sick of you but luckily, he never did. 

It had been a little rough going in your relationship once the press had caught wind of it. They had a field day with that story for about a month, it only died down when you publicly told the press and world to fuck off. You were your father’s daughter after all, and you just couldn’t help yourself. 

Tabloids kept talking about the age gap and how it must mean daddy issues especially with Tony Stark as a father. They also attacked Sam and made jokes about how you picked the lowest Avenger on the totem pole. You had officially had enough when a reporter stopped you in the middle of a walk and asked you to comment on your scandalous relationship. You smiled and agreed, the reporter obviously pleased to score an interview held the microphone to your mouth and you told the world that you would like every single media outlet to fuck off and leave the both of you alone. No one has bothered you ever since. 

Pepper had yelled at you for an hour after that going on about positive and negative publicity, but you did not care. It worked and you had been pissed that it had caused a few fights between you and Sam. Sam and you needed them to shut up. Sam had kept telling you that they were right, and you could find someone else closer to you in age. Sam wasn’t used to being the center of the media, you however grew up with it. You needed them to get off his back. You wanted nothing more or less than Sam Wilson. 

Once that had stopped you and Sam went back to your relationship bliss spending every waking moment together. There were still the occasional tiffs that usually ended with laughter and a heated make-out session. 

At this moment in time the two of you were sitting on the couch. Sam was upright and you were laying down on the opposite end with your legs draped over his, his hand on your thigh rubbing circles on your bare skin. The two of you reading the same book, your own little private book club where you would discuss it later. 

Bucky and Nat walked into the room after just getting back from a mission earlier this morning. Sam, you, Bucky, Nat, Tony, and Bruce were the only other ones at the compound since everyone else was on their own mission. 

“Y/N, Sam,” Nat greeted. 

“Hey Nat,” you looked up from your book, placing the marker between the pages. “How was the mission?”

Nat slumped on the couch across from you, “Boring, I didn’t even get to beat anyone up.”

“Poor Widow,” you teased. 

“Well what have you guys been up to?”

“Trying to read,” Sam feigned annoyance as he put down his book. 

“You guys are the most boring perfect couple to exist. It’s like watching a fucking rom-com.”

“Oh, speaking of rom-coms, I have that list for you. I had to type it up on Sam’s computer. Honey, where’s your laptop?” You sat up ready to go get it.

Sam scrolled through his phone. “It’s on the table next to the bed.”

You walked off but came back a few minutes later, “Sam, it isn’t in your room.”

Sam was still scrolling through his phone, “No it’s in our room on my side of the bed.”

You grinned at his words, very pleased, but you couldn’t pass up this kind of opportunity, “Our room? Your side?”

Sam looked up and grinned at you, “Yep, what’s yours is mine.”

You crossed your arms, “It doesn’t work that way.”

“Well it isn’t like we ever use my room. Your room is bigger and better anyway,” Sam shrugged. “Plus, I sleep in your room basically every night.”

“DETAILS,” you heard Tony shout from the other room.

“Wait if Sam is in your room every night then why don’t you two just move in there together? I gotta be honest, I want his room.” Bucky asked. 

Sam and you looked at each other silently talking. His eyes asked you if wanted to and you smiled and shrugged, “Okay.”

Sam grinned, “Okay.”

“Alright, it’s yours,” Sam informed Bucky.

Once you acquired the laptop and sent the list to Nat you and Sam began to move several belongings of Sam’s to your room. You knew things would have to be compromised on but you had no issue switching out the bed side tables, his were nicer. Just like how the two of you agreed to keep your dresser because it was bigger. 

“You are not bringing that,” you told Sam, pointing at the picture he was holding. 

“What are you talking about?” Sam questioned with a smile. 

“You know exactly what I am talking about.”

“Ooh you mean this amazing painting of these clever dogs playing a high-class game of poker.”

“Yes, that hideous thing.”

“But babe, it is a true work of art.”

You laughed, “No, it’s tacky and I hate it.”

Sam sat the painting down and walked over to you. He wrapped his arms around your waist as his lips descended upon your neck. “Isn’t there some way I can persuade you?”

You gently pushed him away before picking up a tub of clothing, “If you ever want to get laid again you will get rid of that thing.”

Bucky had been moving in while Sam was moving out, way too eager to have the bigger bed and probably because it was closer to Steve’s room. Sam turned to Bucky, “Hey Buck, here’s a room warming present,” Sam handed him the canvas.

“Oh cool, dogs playing poker, thanks!”

Sam chuckled, “Anytime.”

Two more trips up and down the elevator and Sam was moved out of his room. The rest of the afternoon was spent trying to figure out what went where. Thankfully by dinner time most of everything had been sorted and you had F.R.I.D.A.Y. order pizza, it was the traditional moving food and two people had technically moved today. 

Luckily for Steve, Vision, and Clint they had made it back just in time for pizza, not that Vision really cared. 

“Pizza on a Tuesday, what is the occasion?” Vision asked. 

“It’s moving food Viz,” you explained. 

“Who moved?” Steve asked grabbing a slice of pizza. 

“Sam moved to Y/N’s room and I moved to Sam’s old room,” Bucky answered, his mouth full of cheese and pepperoni pizza. 

Steve looked at Sam and Sam just grinned and winked. 

Steve chuckled, “Doesn’t feel like too long ago that you were asking for my help to impress some girl at the V.A.” 

Sam gave Steve the look that clearly told him to keep his mouth shut. 

“Ooo, what girl?” You asked. 

“It’s nothing baby,” Sam assured you. 

“Oh, come on, tell me. I wanna hear the story. It’s not like you were my first Sam.”

“Details, I said no details.”

“Dad, please, just get over it. Now Steve I want every detail.”

Steve regaled the story of the cute receptionist to Sam’s embarrassment. The thing was that once Captain America himself stepped into the building; Sam was no longer a thought in her head. 

“Aw honey,” you patted his arm, “it’s her loss.”

“That’s alright, I’ve got all I need right here,” Sam kissed your cheek. The rest of the group groaned, you both laughed. 

You whispered, “Let’s head back to our room.”

Sam clapped his hands, “Well we are so tired from all that moving. We are going to head to bed.”

“Sure you are,” Nat and Bucky spoke simultaneously. 

You and Sam ignored them as you quickly made your way to your now shared room.


	4. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has a difficult time proposing since every time he makes a plan it get's interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally stole this idea from the movie Bride Wars but I love that scene so much. Also I would like to thank everyone who has read this story and stuck with it. I really do hope you like this chapter.

Sam was nervous, more nervous than any mission could have ever made him. Sam exhaled as he stepped up to the glass doors of Tony Stark’s lab. He had been thinking thought this for a while now and he knew this was the proper way go about it, so he knocked. Tony didn’t hear or at least gave no indication that he had heard. Sam knocked harder the second time, still Tony gave no acknowledgement that he had heard Sam knock. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. could you please tell Tony that I am out here and that I really need to talk to him.” Sam normally would have just walked in, but this room wasn’t something he had clearance for, only Tony and Y/N could access this room. 

Finally, Tony stopped what he was doing, looking up he saw Sam outside the lab, Tony shrugged and had F.R.I.D.A.Y. unlock the door. 

“Whatcha need Wilson?” Tony asked as he continued working on his suit.

“Sir, I had a question to ask you.” Sam held his head high but that was just for show, he was scared shitless. 

“Ah, shit. You called me sir. This is about Y/N I assume.”

“Yes, I would like permission to ask her to marry me.”

Tony grinned, “Really?”

“Yes.”

“Hm, no one has ever asked my permission for anything, not even Y/N. What do I even do in this situation?”

Sam looked at Tony, “Well I am hoping for a yes.”

“Do you love her?”

“Of course,” Sam responded.

“No, I mean really love her. Say we were out on a mission and someone shot at her would you step in front of the bullet?”

“Every damn time,” Sam answered confidently.

“Then yes, you have my permission. Not that it means anything. I believe my daughter would marry you even if I had forbidden it.”

Sam grinned, “Thanks Tony.”

“Aw, what happened to sir?”

“I already got what I wanted,” Sam turned to leave. 

“Well then I take it back!” Tony shouted after him. 

“Too late,” Sam shouted as the door closed behind him. 

Sam went back to your shared room as he worked on the perfect proposal. He had thought about it a lot in the last few months and now he knew Tony would be okay with it he began to put it in motion. Sam pulled the ring that he had specially designed for you out of his pocket, he had only shown it to one other person, Nat. 

He had gone to her first, asking if she thought that you’d like it and to kind of see if she thought you would say yes. Natasha assured him that the ring was perfect, his proposal would be perfect, and that you would most certainly say yes.

The door opened as you walked in. Sam quickly shoved the ring back in his pocket. 

You couldn’t help but notice how suspicious Sam looked. “What are you doing?”

“Sorry baby but that is classified information.” Sam pulled you into his lap.

“Not even I have clearance?” You pouted; Sam chuckled. 

“Nope.”

“I’ll just go ask Wanda then,” you moved to stand up.

Sam held you tightly, “You better not.”

Sam decided the two-year anniversary would be the best time to ask. He called and booked a reservation at the nicest restaurant in New York, using Tony’s name of course. Sam knew that he wouldn’t be proposing at dinner, too cliché. Instead after dinner he would take you on a walk and have you both end up at the bench where the two of you had your official first date and he would ask you then and there. In four days, he would be on one knee asking you to marry him. 

However, two days before the dinner, while the both of you laid in bed, he had the sudden urge to ask you now. 

“Y/N, baby girl, you awake?”

You groaned, letting him know you were awake but just barely. 

“I have a question to ask you.” Sam moved the hair from your face. 

“Can it please wait? I love you but I am so damn tired,” you snuggled into his chest. 

Sam smiled, “Yeah, I guess it can.”

Eventually it was the day before the big date and Sam was doing his best to pick out the right tie. He wanted to look his best. 

That quickly changed because the earth was once again under attack. Sam tried his best to get him and you out of it, but it was an all hands-on deck kind of emergency according to Steve. Sadly, he called and cancelled the reservation and packed his bag. 

“It’s okay. I am sure we will have other anniversary dinners,” you tried to reassure him, not quite understanding why he was so upset. 

Sam kissed you, “I know.”

The mission was going splendidly until it wasn’t and then it went from bad to really bad. Sam was shot and hit the ground, hard. 

“Y/N get to Sam; we will handle the rest.”

Everyone piled into the jet as you rushed to get Sam to the closest hospital possible. 

Thankfully after a ten-hour surgery, the doctor said that he would be perfectly fine just out of commission for a month or so. The doctor then handed you the items that were on him when he came in. 

“Hey Y/N, we are all going to head to the hotel down the road. You want to come?” Steve asked. 

“No, I’ll stay here, with Sam, I don’t want him to wake up alone,” you informed the team. 

“Call us if you need anything, okay?” Your dad hugged you. 

“Thank you,” you watched as everyone filed out of the waiting room. Sam was still in recovery and the doc said that you couldn’t see him for a while, so you sat and waited. 

You needed something to do to keep your mind busy, so you picked up the bag of Sam’s effects and went through them to make sure nothing was missing. Upon picking up his jacket a small blue box fell out. Intrigued you picked it up and opened it. 

Inside was a ring, a really beautiful ring, the perfect ring. Tears welled up in your eyes, that’s why Sam had wanted to go on that fancy dinner date he had planned for your anniversary. 

Then the doctor walked in informing you that Sam was waking up, you quickly shut the box and put it back in the exact spot you found it. It was bad enough that you knew about it, you didn’t want him to know that you knew. No matter how excited and happy you were you didn’t want to take that moment away from him. 

“Hey, baby,” Sam hoarsely greeted you as you walked into the room. Sam looked around, “Where’s everyone else?”

“At a hotel,” you sat down in the chair next to his bed. 

“Bit rude, I did almost die.”

You chuckled, “Don’t worry. I love you enough to cover all those assholes.”

Sam smiled, “I know you do.”

Once Sam was good enough to leave the hospital you all went home and as soon as you could you got Nat and Wanda together and told them of your discovery. 

“So, what are you going to do?” Wanda asked. 

You let out a long sigh excited but if you were honest you weren’t the most patient person in the world and didn’t want to have to wait, “I don’t have much of a choice, I just have to wait.”

“Are you going to say yes?”

“Of course, I am Nat.” You looked at her as if she was a complete idiot for asking such a question. 

Days passed, then days turned to weeks, and then the weeks turned into a month but still Sam hadn’t proposed, and it was driving you nuts. Wanda, you, and Nat were in the gym working out and sparring. Nat had just easily kicked your ass as she had the last three times. 

“Alright, what’s wrong?” Nat leaned down, reaching out her hand to assist. 

You sat up on the mat ignoring Nat’s outstretched hand. “Nothing.”

“Bullshit, I just kicked your ass into oblivion. I mean I’m good, but you are making this way too easy.”

“Come one Y/N, you can tell us,” Wanda spoke. 

You laid back down, “He still hasn’t asked yet. Do you think he changed his mind? Do you think he decided he doesn’t want to marry me?”

“Sam wouldn’t change his mind; he is crazy about you. He probably is just waiting for the perfect moment,” Wanda reassured you. 

“Yeah well any moment would be the right moment for me but-.” You were cut off by a screeching squeal that emanated across the gym. A group of lower level agents were obviously excited about something. 

“Can’t you see we are in the middle of something over here?” Nat scolded. 

“Sorry Miss Romanoff, we were just really excited.” The girl looked like she was on cloud nine even after getting yelled at by the Black Widow. 

“What for?” You asked. 

“My boyfriend proposed to me last night,” the blonde held up her hand proudly showing off her new engagement ring. 

You practically growled before you stood up, “That is it! I have had it! F.R.I.D.A.Y. where is Samuel Wilson?”

“He is up in the common area with Mr. Stark, Mr. Rogers, Mr. Barnes, and Mr. Barton.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. informed you. 

You thanked the A.I. before making your way to the common area. You were going to figure out what the hell was going on. 

“Y/N, wait!” Nat and Wanda called after you chasing you down trying to prevent what was about to happen, but you were a woman on a mission. 

You were sweaty, your hair was a mess and your face flushed red as you stomped into room but Sam thought you were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

“What’s up baby girl?” Sam grinned at you. 

“Will you just marry me already?”

Sam’s smile fell in confusion, “What?”

“I mean isn’t that what you want? Or wanted? I meant that’s what I want. Don’t you want to marry me?”

“Baby, could we uh,” Sam looked around the room seeing the faces of his friends and family staring, “talk about this later?”

You didn’t seem to notice or care, “Did you change your mind? I found the ring in your pocket.”

Sam hesitated. 

“Oh my God, you did change your mind.” You felt defeated more so than when Nat kicked your ass three times in a row. You felt your heart pounding in your chest and you became very aware of your surroundings and who was in them. 

“You know what I will tell you. I have never met a more obnoxious, complicated, demanding, gorgeous, unbelievable, funny, smart, incredible woman in my life and if you,” Sam took the box out of his pocket, “had just waited until tonight,” he presented the box to you. “You wouldn’t be the woman I fell in love with because you don’t know how to wait which is fine as long as I can spend the rest of my life trying to catch up with you.” 

You began to cry as Sam dropped to his knee, opening the box, “Y/N, love of my life, will you marry me?”

“Okay,” you tried to seem nonchalant as if this wasn’t the most important moment in your entire life.

“Okay,” Sam grinned as he slipped the ring on your finger, it fit perfectly. You jumped into his arms. “Baby girl, this is not how I planned this.”

You laughed kissing him as everyone cheered.


End file.
